Dragonaria Queen of the Dragons
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: Dragonaria is the 1st Wizard Saint which means she is the strongest wizard in all of Fiore. What happens when she joins the Fairy Tail guild? Who is Mikasa? Who is the man that plagues her dreams? How is Erza involved with her?
1. Author's Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1f44b2ebfee9e45ae7124799306ed14"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Before I start this story I thought I would make a description for Dragonaria./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eda6503ddde67c7f0ce6941d0c52b80"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Name/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;":/span Yuki/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6ea0a346811ec0af970fa9e3f36be24"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mainly Known As:/span/span Dragonaria; Queen of the Dragons/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd798dae400ab8eade1734d161c4c42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Age/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;":/span 16/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aacc1726ea5ff3c000d08808c8c19fcb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Height/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;":/span 5'7/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bb889a55b238e1a56db8503a2977257"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Appearance/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;":/span knee length scarlet hair, dark brown eyes, an 'x' shaped scar on her lower right abdomen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aa185ecbef794b2b723c3145191551b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Clothing/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spana black eye patch that covers her left eye, a navy blue tank-top that ends just below her breasts, black 'booty' shorts with a silver belt, black thigh-high boots, and a black cloak over it all/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcdc2cf9d29f17c40cd438edd6e4a74b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fears/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;":/span being alone, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7d3f925fb602fa30e3c94f572752164"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Magic/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;": /spanTelepathy; Transformation; Requip; Creation/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="123a5336f805d10a0e8a585bb48ad27d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dragon Slayer Magic/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sky; Fire; Iron; White; Shadow; Poison; Lightning; Water; Ice; Earth; Nature; Sound; Sun; Moon;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="836ef5169822d4835cdccd17fc701f12"Aeurious; Blood; Celestial; Apocalyptic/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61a7cb4454bb87b83bd18697419aacdd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Requip Armor/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;":/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sky Dragon; Fire Dragon; Iron Dragon; White Dragon; Shadow Dragon; Poison Dragon; Lightning Dragon; Water Dragon; Ice Dragon; Earth Dragon; Nature Dragon; Sound Dragon; Sun Dragon; Moon Dragon; Aeurious Dragon; Blood Dragon; Celestial Dragon; Apocalyptic Dragon/p 


	2. The Girl

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="092ff7ffa5ca02fce145c99c56d35337"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"FLASHBACK/span/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b0a813a5c8ffc5fdefca6ed06e2800"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A little girl with shoulder length scarlet hair jolts upright with a scream. She looked around, and let out a small whimper while hugging her knees to her chest. She hears movement, and when she looks up she sees a figure moving towards her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd39b6c76034022ee6c503c7ca70c545"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Are you okay, Yuki?" The figure asked./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38dcd6f6f483b05968d17332fbd2b12c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She recognized the voice immediately. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Onee-san," she said letting a few tears escape./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49d64f597f728b53e9bf2a6b4f002a53"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suddenly the cell door opened and a girl, who also had shoulder length scarlet hair, was thrown in. She had a white eye patch over her right eye. The two from before stood and ran over to her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d313643f694a5366de4e949755f80a88"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Onee-san! Are you alright?" Yuki said./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d52563748195ee67d54afd319cbbbe2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""It's alright, Yuki, I'm okay," the other little girl replied./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e5d4821af65c332c1863be80ad7f04"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yuki started crying. "It's not fair. You did nothing wrong. First, I lost my left eye, and, now, you lost your right eye," she sobbed./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ff4ced2870cd91a0521b7a2f4224ff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hey! Quiet in there!" One of the guards yelled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189961384e72bd7ddd6410f41e85f7ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yuki immediately stopped crying, for fear that if she didn't she would be punished./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62d74c4e4014cd4b979d988056f82a14"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"END OF FLASHBACK/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e41eb9049e34fe3600400bc729f136c2"She woke up in a cold sweat, crying, and screaming. She looked around to find she was in a forest. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh yeah! I almost forgot.' /emShe thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a991f3ab7799a81328d0f094a80ff5""Yuki! Are you okay?!" A scarlet colored miniature dragon asked worriedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6070eeffd1a67aa6639e3a7839d675d4""Yes, I'm fine, Mikasa," she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df0c56a62bd97602bf196613838e2bd4""Was it another nightmare?" Mikasa asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fdfe2814089b432349e160c8f46097d"Yuki put on her black cloak, and stood. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I can't believe that it's been so long. And now there's news going around that /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"he /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"infiltrated the Magic Council.' Sh/eme pulled up the hood of the cloak to hide her face from view. "Get ready, Magnolia. I'm coming." She started walking, and Mikasa followed./p 


	3. She Arrives

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4015b9dcfa3192f84653ffc4995659af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"At Fairy Tail/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cc5551ca3504be6df13ad165b9b0259"Everything was how it normally was. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Cana was drinking, and Erza was eating cake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2a0177b5f25ab642d0a299e2703993"Master Makarov suddenly appeared on the balcony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714d9f0652b99066c7a2fd4009ff1fd0""LISTEN UP BRATS," he shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "I just got a letter saying that a very important guest will be coming to the guild in three days time. I want to ma-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d60a3dd31a3e36ebb20e44d1b83d2ab3"Natsu cut him off by shouting, "I'm totally gonna fight him!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b3eee745c5007f08e3d4ac847c45ca3""Natsu!" Makarov warned. "As I was saying, I want to make Sure everyone understands a few things. They said to read them straight from the letter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed0f176b852a54dfd53ede2e1695375e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Section of the Letter/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8c2722073f5d936565fed94c53ef57"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"First off, I am a girl, and I'm 16 years old. I would like to notify one which Wizard Saint I am./em" He paused to let all this information sink in before continuing, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I am sure you will recognize me by my alias, but before I reveal who I am, I would like to tell you a few more things. I am bringing along my companion. The first reason I will be coming is because I would like to join the guild. I cannot discuss the second one for personal reasons. Now, you may know who I am. I am known to all of Fiore as Dragonaria; Queen of the Dragons. And two more things. First, I will not be able to tell you what look like, and, second, judging by how far I am from Magnolia, by the time you get this letter, the three days it will take me to travel will be gone, and I will most likely be walking around town as you read this./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7315eae37875fc9bba2686c7793da5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sincerely,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e54d6bf7413eb59b194434e3a9d9007"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Dragonaria; Queen of the Dragons/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65cef96a56b82da8f372bb127f3d79b"What?! I should have read this all the way trough before coming out here," Master Makarov sweat dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="923becfaa64b7d245431043d7559ccba""Hey, Gramps, isn't Dragonaria the 1st Wizard Saint?" Gray asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="013d28a5dcc9eef2b507634a6cc709e5""Yes, Gray, she is. She is even stronger than me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2391ad2c701aeb458497dbd3147fe3c""Hey, Flame-for-brains, you here that? There's no way you'd ever beat her," Gray taunted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15664d35c2278bec058ccd6a24090e86""What did you say, Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bca0681ce426fe2425a4160c79fb5524""You heard me, ya Pyro!" Gray shouted back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf40290e9e56b605a16a3ea4ca428415"And so, their fight continued until the whole guild joined in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961f5ca47688da05d9e2790dc32474e6"Outside Fairy Tail's Doors/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ae9407a6917272b15407096dc91b984"Dragonaria stood in front of the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cdb4a507b95875fb727cb9cd60eb9f9"She looks to her companion, "Ready, Mikasa?"/p 


	4. The Fight

"Totally!" The scarlet dragon replied.

Yuki opened the doors only to find a table coming straight for her. She stops the table with her hand, and sets it down.

"Excuse me!" She yelled shyly. "I'm here to join the guild!"

Everyone stopped, and stared.

Mira started walking towards her, "Hi, I'm Mirajane, but can call Mira. You would like to join the guild, right?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes, I would."

"Would you, by any chance, be Dragonaria; Queen of the Dragons?"

Yuki blushed, "Yep, that's me." She looked around, "Mikasa, you can come out , now."

"Okay, Yu- I mean- Dragonaria!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Natsu and Gajeel made their way to the front of the crowd.

"NO WAY! A FRICKING DRAGON!" The dragon slayers exclaim.

"Yeah, so what? I'm a fire dragon," the golden retriever-sized, scarlet dragon sassed.

"Mikasa, I thought I told you to be nice," Yuki whined.

"Yes, and I told you I would try," Mikasa responded.

"Fine, then, be that way. Anyways, about Mikasa and I joining the guild?" Yuki said, returning her attention to Mira.

"Of course. Come with me, and I'll take you to Master," the white haired girl replied.

She lead the pair through the crowd, and over to the bar where a short, old man sat cross-legged.

 _'Ah, this must be Makarov.'_ Yuki thought.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Dragonaria," Makarov greeted.

"Thank you. I'm guessing you want to see what magic I use. If so, I would like to fight four people of my choice," she said.

"Yes, I would. Go ahead, and choose," he replied.

"Okay, I choose..."


End file.
